You'll be in my Heart
by OceanEff'nDreamer
Summary: When Shippo Wakes up from the sound of Thunder who Will be there to help him through it?


So, I don't really write that much... If i do its going to be one shots...Whoops? Oops? Sorry? Anyways, I do not Own InuYasha or The song "You'll be in my heart." Im just one of those Weird Inuyasha Fandom people. Kay?

Xoxoxo

Pumpkin Fairy

* * *

He woke up to the sounds of thunder. It came crashing down harder than any demon he seen in his life. The lighting flashed, making the small hut light up. Another clap of thunder sent shivers down his back, making him snuggle up to his adoptive mother as close as he can. "Oi,runt whats wrong?" A rough voice said in an almost whisper. He looked up to see a man, no older than 19 looking at him with one eye open from across the room. He sat crossed legged against the wall, his sword in his lap against his shoulder. The young boy sat up and quickly crawled over to him.

"Th..the thunder and lighting..." he whispered,he had tears running down his face. His hands closed tightly, scared out of his mind. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. The thunder and lighting always made him think of the Thunder brothers, the same brothers who killed his parents. "Oi,It's just thunder Runt" The man opened his eyes and picked the small boy up. Even though he would never admit it, he see's this boy as if he was his own. He couldn't just turn away from the boy, he knew why he was scared. He sat the boy in his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

The young boy looked up at him then leaned against him closing his eyes. He knew Inuyasha had soft spot for him, he always knew that. The joy he got from them fighting though, He loved that. He wouldn't change that for anything, but right now he needed a father. "I..It reminds me of when the Thunder brothers killed my parents and tried to kill me and Kagome." As he said that he looked over to his Adoptive mother. "I don't like it Inuyasha, It makes me feel like I'm going to wake up and you guys will be gone, that I'm still with them..." Inuyasha pulled him closer and laid his head on Shippo's.

"Keh, you think I'd let that happen? Come on Runt, Give me some credit." Inuyasha snorted. His voice was rough, but yet genital. He looked over to Kagome and sighed. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost either of them. "Shippo, I promise you this isn't a dream. You know I wont let a damn thing happen to you or Kagome," Inuyasha said in a soft tone, as he wrapped his fire rat tightly around the boy." Inuyasha had Shippo against his chest, wrapped in the fire rat.

Claps of lighting struck and Shippo buried his face into Inuyasha's chest. "Runt its okay," InuYasha sighed and rubbed his back slowly," Its fine Shippo, I got you." "Da..Inuyasha will you sing me a song?" Inuyasha looked taken back, sing? Could he Even sing? "Uh sure runt. Don't cry if I suck though." Shippo let a small smile form on his lips," Okay dad.." Inuyasha smiled and leaned his head on top of his and tried to think of a song. "Uh, Whats that one song Kagome sings?" He thought. He looked down at the boy and started to sing softly.

_Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight now_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong now_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warmness_

_Bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_Said wanna be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_You'll be in my heart yeahhh_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more, for more_

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I don't see the different_

_But deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Said you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more... _

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be right here in my heart always_

_Always! always, always(3)_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)_

_We need each other_

_Have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know, will show them together_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_

_I may not be with you_

_But you got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together!_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)_

_You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)_

_Always_

_Always!_

_I'll be with you!_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always_

By the time he stop singing he was already asleep,he smiled down at him and kissed his tiny head never admit it out loud, Never but Shippo was his son and he'd do his damn best to make sure the runt was okay.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think Loves 3


End file.
